At the present time advances in cyclotron technology, production capabilities for the positron emitters 11C, 13N, 15O, and 18F, and new techniques for the incorporation of these positron emitters in biomolecules, positron emission transaxial tomography, and basic research in regional metabolic and functional activity taken together have made it possible to begin quantitative regional studies of metabolic and other functional activities in humans non-invasively, especially in the area of neuroscience and in cardiology. This project has three objectives. The development of reliable and semi- or fully automated procedures for preparing the required nuclides and their precursors. This includes measurements of excitation function, cyclotron targetry, in-target chemistry, and conventional and new precursor preparation. The second objective is to expand and continue to develop labeled compound preparation with major emphasis on the radionuclides carbon-11 and fluorine-18 with special reference to 18F-2-fluoro-2-deoxy-D-glucose, 111C-2-deoxy-D-glucose, 1-11C-D-glucose, related substrates for in vivo metabolic and enzymatic studies. Concurrent with this objective are the continuing studes on humans in the areas of senile dementia, schizophrenia, somatosensory response in the brain, and the further development of the needed techniques on the PETT III tomograph at BNL. The third objective of this project is technology transfer and training in cyclotron use, cyclotron targetry, chemistry and PETT technology. The BNL group has been active under the support of this project and has provided this service to many groups in the past year. This aspect includes construction and testing of special target equipment of our design, discussion, and transfer of working drawings when requested, training in general techniques, and in the preparation of 18F and 11C labeled glucose analogs and a variety of precursors and other biomolecules. In addition to these three objectives, some specialized collaboration with other groups utilizes cyclotron technology at BNL to produce a limited number of other rasioisotopes for biochemical, biological, and medical research including 211At and 211At labeled organic compounds and the 81Rb-81mKr generator system.